El inicio de la locura
by Satine dreamer
Summary: Sirius siempre ha tenido mal carácter, pero la perspectiva de enfrentarse a algo que no puede controlar está a punto de llevarle a una espiral de lovura y violencia. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, escenarios y demás pertenecen a JK Rowling.
1. Capitulo 1

Un sonido hueco, similar al de un hueso quebrándose, silenció el Gran Comedor. El bullicio que instantes antes reinaba en la estancia se disolvió y parecía que los escasos alumnos que quedaban por Navidad en el colegio hubiesen contenido la respiración a un mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera los profesores se movían, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Todas las miradas se centraban en un mismo punto y nadie se atrevía ni a respirar. Sin embargo, cuando el sonido se repitió una vez más, el revuelo que se formó creo tal caos que ni la propia profesora MacGonagall podía avanzar entre el tumulto. La mayor parte del alumnado se arremolinaba cerca de la entrada mientras los profesores y prefectos intentaban poner orden.

Apenas a un par de pasos de la puerta, entre una amalgama de túnicas negras, podía diferenciarse lo que parecían dos muchachos de séptimo curso enredados en una brutal pelea. Ambos rodaban por el suelo, agarrándose, lanzándose patadas y gimiendo de dolor cuando algún golpe conseguía llegar a su destino. Primero un puñetazo a la mandíbula, después al estómago, a la nariz, una patada en los lumbares... Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de parar.

-¡Sepárense inmediatamente! -bramaba la profesora cuando consiguió hacerse hueco entre el corro de alumnos que jaleaba alrededor de la pelea. -¡Hagan el favor! -Pero sus palabras parecían perderse en el alto techo. -¡Rosier! ¡Black!

De pronto, una corriente de aire tibio envolvió todo, enmudeciendo de nuevo a los presentes y obligando a que los dos jóvenes se detuviesen al fin. MacGonagall jadeaba, aún con su varita en alto. Incluso su sombrero había caído al suelo. Los dos chicos la miraban con ira, moviéndose desesperados, tratando de deshacerse del hechizo y poder abalanzarse de nuevo contra su oponente. Sin embargo, la furia que brillaba en los ojos de la subdirectora fue suficiente para amedrentarles, al menos mínimamente.

-¡A mi despacho! ¡YA! -Con un nuevo movimiento de varita, hizo que ambos se pusiesen en pie y comenzasen a caminar frente a ella como si de dos autómatas se tratase. Cerrando aquel inusual pasacalle, el profesor Slughorn, más pálido que las velas que iluminaban el comedor, pedía calma al resto del alumnado y balbuceaba órdenes a los prefectos para que llevasen a todos a sus salas comunes.

El camino hasta el despacho de la subdirectora se hizo eterno para los dos chicos que sentían como sus piernas se movían sin que su cerebro diese ninguna orden. Ambos tenían los músculos en tensión y se lanzaban a cada paso miradas fulminantes. Rosier tenía una sonrisa suave en sus labios, de superioridad, que provocaba que el ánimo de Black fuese cada vez más sombrío. Una niebla oscura se había adueñado de su mente y sólo le permitía pensar en volver a golpear al Slytherin, y hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que se le borrase aquel gesto de suficiencia.

MacGonagall abrió la puerta de su despacho y, una vez dentro, cerró y obligó a ambos chicos a sentarse. No tenía intención de quitar el hechizo que les mantenía impedidos, no hasta que se calmasen mínimamente.

-¿Van a explicar qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir? -Preguntó. Aún la temblaba la voz de pura rabia. Sabía que debía expulsarles... La normativa era muy clara y si fuese cualquier otro alumno... Pero tenían que ser precisamente ellos: El hijo de una de las familias más importantes e influyentes del mundo mágico (y abiertamente defensores del Movimiento Oscuro) y el repudiado de los Black, que de no ser por los Potter estaría en algún centro de menores muggle, si no en la calle. La sonrisa de Rosier mostraba que él estaba pensando lo mismo, y eso la enfurecía aún más. -¿Es todo lo que voy a obtener por su parte? ¿Sólo silencio? -Suspiró y movió la varita, dejándoles libres. -Cuando el director regrese tendrán que rendirle cuentas a él. Por el momento, Horace, encárgate del castigo de Rosier y yo haré lo propio con Black. Eso sí, daré orden a la Enfermería, como subdirectora, de que no se les aplique ningún tratamiento mágico... Si se pelean como muggles, que así sea la cura que van a recibir. -Sabía que Slughorn iba a ser muy suave con su castigo, eso al menos le borró la sonrisa a Rosier.

MacGonagall esperó en silencio, con la vista fija en el joven Gryffindor, hasta que los dos miembros de Slytherin salieron de su despacho y, aun así, esperó unos minutos más antes de tomar de nuevo la palabra. Para Sirius aquello fue una eternidad.

-¿En qué diablos estaba pensando, Black? En otras circunstancias, esto hubiese supuesto su expulsión inmediata... ¡Golpear de semejante forma a otro alumno! ¡Esto es un colegio, por Merlín, no un pub!

El chico permanecía en silencio, sintiendo como, poco a poco, su ojo se iba inflamando y una fuerte sensación de calor se concentraba en todos los lugares donde había recibido algún golpe. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y ahogó un suave quejido de dolor y asco al notar el sabor de la sangre. La profesora tenía razón: si se peleaban como muggles, se curarían como muggles. Al menos aquel dolor le recordaría que había hecho lo correcto.

-Sirius... -Musitó de nuevo la mujer, con un tono maternal nada usual en ella. -¿Va a contarme a qué ha venido todo esto? -El chico continuó con la cabeza gacha, dejando que una gota de sangre proveniente de su nariz cayese sobre su camisa sin inmutarse. La mujer chascó la lengua con desdén, dejándolo por imposible. -Muy bien... Vuelva a su sala común. Mañana continuaremos con esta conversación.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Se la tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería... -Murmuraba Lily, procurando que nadie más les oyera. Pero, ¿quién les iba a oír? Ella misma se había encargado de que todos los alumnos volviesen a sus habitaciones después de la reyerta. -Tenía un ataque de ansiedad, la pobre... ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Sir...?

-¿Creéis que le habrán expulsado? -Le cortó James, más para sí mismo que para sus compañeros.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Todo séptimo estaba allí congregado, cerca de la chimenea. El silencio que reinaba estaba cargado de nerviosismo y tensión. Todos, en algún momento, habían visto a Sirius perder los estribos, pero no hasta ese punto. "Le hubiese matado allí mismo y con sus propias manos... Si MacGonagall no llega a intervenir..." Era el pensamiento que ocupaba sus mentes. Cuando Rosier entró en el comedor, Sirius se puso en pie. Tenía la mirada perdida y destilaba tanto odio que sus propios amigos se habían asustado. James se maldecía una y otra vez por no haberle frenado. El sonido del retrato de la Dama Gorda deslizándose les sobresaltó, y más aún el aspecto del chico que entraba: tenía el pelo enmarañado, la ropa desastrada y manchada de sangre, temblaba de pies a cabeza y parecía incapaz de alzar la cabeza.

Solo James se acercó a él y, como agradecimiento, recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo trastabillar. A punto estuvo de caer al suelo, pero uno de los sillones lo frenó. Lejos de amedrentarse, volvió a acercarse, ignorando el gritito ahogado de Evans, las palabras de Remus, que llegaban como un eco vacío a sus oídos, y el resuello gutural, más parecido al de un perro, que emitía Sirius.

-Has estado a punto de joderte la vida -Le espetó, empujándole a la altura de los hombros. Pero el chico no se inmutó, ni siquiera se movió cuando James lo golpeó de nuevo. -Eres imbécil... Y un egoísta. ¡Despierta de una puta vez! Puede que el mundo sea una mierda, pero no vas a solucionar nada así...

-Despreocúpate... Esto no va contigo. -La voz de Sirius sonaba ronca y hueca, pero misteriosamente tranquila.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y con quien cojones va entonces? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Black.

James había escupido su apellido con rabia. Pudo ver como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba de nuevo, como si fuese una proyección a cámara lenta. Vio como alzaba el brazo, con el puño cerrado y sangre en los nudillos... Pero se detuvo ahí. Entonces Potter lo vio. Estaba llorando. Y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre de su cara. Ya no tenía diecisiete años, sino que volvía a ser el chico de quince, asustado, que huía de su casa. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos con un sentimiento de impotencia que James jamás había visto en ellos.

-Quería matarle... Quería que sintiese todo el dolor que ha sentido ella... -Sorbió por la nariz al tiempo que con sus dos manos intentaba despejar de su rostro el cabello que se había quedado pegado. -Quería oírle gritar y suplicar y confesar todo el daño que ha hecho. ¿Lo entiendes? Joder, James... Realmente quería matarle...

Nadie dijo nada durante un instante. Todos sabían lo que había ocurrido una semana atrás, lo que Rosier le había hecho a McKinnon...

-Tú también la has hecho daño hoy... Espero que al menos eso te duela más que todas esas heridas.

-Ya lo hace, hermano... Ya lo hace.


	3. Capítulo 3

-¿Has podido dormir algo? -James no esperaba escuchar a Lily allí, no tan temprano. Negó suavemente con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, sin despegar los labios más que para dejar escapar un suspiro de agotamiento. Cuando Sirius al fin se durmió, no paró de dar vueltas en la cama hasta que las sábanas se le antojaron tan incómodas que todo cuanto pudo hacer fue volver a la Sala Común. No hacía más que pensar en el chico, en el odio y el miedo que destilaban sus ojos. Una vez había oído decir que la sangre Black estaba tan alterada por la endogamia que lo raro era que ninguno estuviese totalmente loco. -¿Y Sirius?

-Él se quedó dormido enseguida. No paraba de llorar y de gritar... -Pasó una de sus manos por su pelo, de forma distraída, revolviéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba. -Ayer me asustó... Joder, fue más que eso... Fue como si, de pronto, todo el odio que tiene dentro estallase... No le reconocía... Estaba desquiciado...

-Ha sufrido mucho, James. -Musitó la chica, acercándose al sillón. -Sé que siempre soy la primera en criticarle pero lo cierto es que la vida no ha sido justa con él... Las cicatrices de los golpes de su madre se habrán curado, pero no son las únicas heridas que tiene. El problema es que ha querido devolver todo el daño que ha recibido de una sola vez.

James solo asintió y la pelirroja se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando tiernamente la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. Era la mañana de Navidad más triste que recordaba. Ni siquiera se había parado a mirar los regalos que se amontonaban a los pies de su cama, ni la nieve que se agolpaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. Se quedó allí, en silencio, observando las brasas de la chimenea que, lentamente, se iban avivando, calentando la estancia. Ninguno sabía decir cuánto tiempo llevaban así cuando unos torpes pasos les sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que verla -Anunció una voz a sus espaldas.

Si su aspecto por la noche era deplorable, por la mañana no había mejorado demasiado. Se había cambiado de ropa pero aún tenía restos de sangre en la cara. La hinchazón del ojo estaba amoratada, igual que su mentón, y tenía cortes aquí y allá. Los ojos grises de Sirius estaban más tristes que de costumbre y no había ni rastro de la elegancia que solía acompañarle.

-No es una buena idea... -Musitó Lily, poniéndose en pie, hablándole con dulzura.

-Me sentaré en la entrada de la Torre Ravenclaw lo que sea necesario... Pero tengo que verla... Necesito verla.

-No está en la Torre -dijo James, sin siquiera girarse a mirar a su amigo. No podía soportar ver su desesperación. -Después de tu gran actuación tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿En serio lo estás preguntando, Canuto? -James se puso en pie, alterado. Había cerrado los puños con fuerza para evitar gritarle y tratar de mantener algo de control sobre la situación, pero no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

-No me jodas, James... ¿Qué coño le ha pasado? -Sirius le agarró del pecho y le zarandeó. Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel brillo de locura.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, Sirius... -Siseó James con odio contenido.

Lily, mientras ellos discutían, se había acercado sigilosa, previendo otra pelea, y se situó entre los dos, separándoles levemente. Jamás les había visto discutir, no así. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuesen a comenzar de nuevo con los puñetazos. Sin embargo, Sirius retrocedió un paso y alzó las manos en señal de rendición, con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

-Que te jodan, Potter...

Sin decir más, giró sobre sus talones y despareció tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda. James se limitó a seguirle con la mirada, aún de pie, en el mismo lugar.

-Se va a hacer mierda él solo... Estoy harto... No pienso ir a recoger los pedazos.

Lily lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello,

-Te necesita. -Le besó suavemente en la mejilla antes de subir de nuevo a su habitación. Sabía que iría tras él.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y helados. Había lugares donde las goteras que adolecían el castillo se habían congelado y creado peligrosos charcos de hielo que, a buen seguro, darían más de un susto a algún alumno. Sin embargo, Sirius caminaba con paso firme, sin importarle donde se posaban sus pies ni el murmullo que procedía de los cuadros a su paso. Su cabeza estaba envuelta por una niebla blanquecina que le cegaba y que le indicaba un único camino en línea recta que sólo podía tener dos destinos: Rosier o Marlene.

Subió y bajó escaleras recorriendo una y otra vez el camino que llevaba de la enfermería a la Torre Ravenclaw hasta que, en el pasillo de Transformaciones, encontró a la chica. Por un instante se quedó petrificado. Estaba pálida y caminaba encogida sobre sí misma. No parecía haberse percatado de su presencia hasta que apenas les separaban dos metros. Entonces Sirius vio el miedo en sus ojos y como una silenciosa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla hasta perderse en la comisura de sus labios.

-Marlene... -Susurró el chico, alzando una mano para acariciar su rostro.

-No me toques... -La mirada de terror de sus ojos verdes y la forma en la que retrocedió le confundieron aún más. -Por favor, Sirius...

-¿A qué viene esto? -El chico avanzó hacia ella, pero con cada paso que daba sólo conseguía que ella retrocediese aún más. -Lo de ayer lo hice por ti... -Marlene comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras continuaba llorando. -Por lo que te hizo ese cabrón...

-Yo no te he pedido que hagas nada... Yo no quería que hicieses nada...

Su voz aguda resonaba por todo el pasillo, rebotando de pared en pared. El gesto de incomprensión de Sirius se iba convirtiendo, lentamente en enfado y crispación.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No puedes! -Espetó el chico, avanzando, esta vez amenazador, hacia la joven. -Lo que te hizo...

-¡Me lo hizo a mí! ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en todo esto! -La voz de la chica se quebró un instante, pero tomó aire de nuevo. -Era o mis hermanos o yo... Tomé una decisión... Y volvería hacerlo. ¡Fue todo cosa mía! Conoces a los Rosier y sabes de lo que son capaces... Y si tengo que soportar sus golpes, su aliento sobre mí, si tengo que volver a... -Negó suavemente con la cabeza. -Volvería a hacerlo, Sirius. Si es el precio de la seguridad de mis hermanos, no dudaré.

Sirius no pudo replicarle, aunque en su interior deseaba gritarle que no tenía por qué soportarlo. A fin de cuentas, él era un Black... Eso aún contaba. Y quería abrazarle... Quería hacerlo tan fuerte que le doliese para que despertara y así se diera cuenta de que a su lado nunca nadie la volvería a poner una mano encima. Volvió a caminar hacia ella, pero algo, o más bien alguien, chocó contra su pecho.

-Déjala... -Le susurró la voz de James, que le empujaba mientras le sujetaba de la nuca, tratando de calmarle. -No estamos solos.

Sirius alzó la vista y comprobó que su amigo tenía razón. ¿Cuándo se había llenado aquel pasillo? ¿Qué hacía Rosier allí con aquella sonrisa de superioridad?

-McKinnon... Nos vamos. -Sirius forcejeó con James, pero el chico consiguió frenarlo. -Dejemos intimidad a Potter y su mascota. Además, tenemos mucho que discutir.

La chica miró al Gryffindor y negó de forma imperceptible con la cabeza antes de girarse y marcharse con Rosier y su grupo de guardaespaldas. Pero Sirius estaba fuera de sí. Había visto sus ojos y ya no había miedo... Parecían muertos, inexpresivos. Se quedó mirando hacia el lugar por donde habían desaparecido durante un buen rato más. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando James lo soltó.

-Voy a matarle, James... Te juro que como vuelva a tocar a Marlene le mataré.


	5. Capítulo 5

A mediodía y en Navidad la biblioteca siempre estaba desierta. Quizá por eso James y Lily buscaban allí a Marlene, porque era el último lugar donde podrían encontrarla. Avanzaron en silencio entre las estanterías hasta que, tras saltar el cordón que separaba la sección prohibida del resto, localizaron a la castaña. Evans se acercó con calma mientras se mordía el labio inferior de forma nerviosa, era uno de esos gestos que con tanta facilidad le delataban. La Ravenclaw estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. A sus pies tenía abiertos un par de libros de herbología y un pergamino con varias anotaciones.

-Marlene... -La llamó en un susurro, intentando no sobresaltarla, aunque fue en vano. -Lo siento, lo siento... Sólo queríamos saber cómo estás... Hemos registrado el colegio de arriba a abajo. -Mintió. En realidad, simplemente utilizaron el Mapa del Merodeador.

A ninguno de los dos Gryffindor se les escapó su mirada esquiva ni la forma en que bajaba las mangas de su túnica, intentando ocultar sus brazos. La pareja se lanzó una rápida mirada, suficiente para entenderse. James se arrodilló a su lado con gesto severo y le cogió el brazo derecho. La chica se revolvió sin contar con que fuese Lily quien aferró su otro brazo y recogió la tela hasta su codo. En su antebrazo se veían con claridad una serie de cortes que dibujaban la palabra "puta".

-No te atrevas a decir que estás bien. -James entreabrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. -Tienes que decírselo a Dumbledore... O lo haces tú o lo haré yo...

-¡No! ¡No, Lily, por favor...!

-¡Estoy harta! -Gritó, soltando con rabia su brazo. -No eres la única a quien se lo ha hecho... A Mary McDonnald la torturaron hasta dejarla inconsciente y tampoco quiso delatar a Mulciber... ¡Se aprovechan del miedo!

-No lo entiendes...

-¡Pues explícamelo! Porque bastante mierda nos espera allí fuera como para que nos dejemos aplastar aquí dentro también...

Nadie dijo nada mientras Lily fulminaba con la mirada a Marlene. En ese momento sonó el reloj de la escuela. Era la hora de la comida, pero el estómago de James dio un brinco.

-Sirius ya debería estar saliendo del despacho de MacGonagall... Deberíamos ir a esperarlo a la sala común.

-¿Cómo está? -Preguntó Marlene, con cierto tono culpable en su voz.

-Eso pregúntaselo tú -Espetó Lily antes de levantarse e irse, dejando allí a los otros dos.

-No quiero que vuelva a hacerse daño, James. Y menos por mí...

-Ninguno queremos, pero ya le conoces... Es demasiado egoísta como admitir que hace las cosas por alguien más que por sí mismo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Definitivamente, las técnicas de Remus para suprimir el dolor a base respiraciones profundas y mente en blanco no iban con él. Quizá fuese un truco que sólo funcionaba con hombres lobo, porque Sirius sentía un punzante dolor por todo su cuerpo cada vez que se movía. Además, la charla con MacGonagall y Dumbledore no había ayudado demasiado. Después de que la profesora le tachara de imprudente y otra sarta de palabras que solo le hicieron sonreír, el director optó por emplear un tono paternalista con él y soltar una larguísima diatriba sobre todo el bien que podría hacer decidió, como siempre, castigarle de forma poco severa, restringiendo sus visitas a Hogsmeade. El muchacho se puso en pie y salió con paso calmado, procurando no dejar ver ni una sola mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Espetó, cerrando la puerta, a la chica que estaba frente a él. -Hace un rato me dejaste claro que no querías que me acercara -Gruñó, sin importarle demasiado si McGonagall o el director les oían.

-Sirius... Yo...

-Tú... ¿qué? ¿Querías protegerme? ¿Sabías que Rosier estaba cerca? ¿Tienes un radar mágico para localizarlo?

-Venía a disculparme. -Marlene torció el gesto por uno más agresivo. -Pero no lo haces fácil...

-Disculparse no debería ser sencillo, ¿sabes?

-Mira... -Dijo, apretando los labios con fuerza al tiempo que tomaba aire. -Cuando salí esta mañana de la enfermería les oí al otro lado del pasillo y di un rodeo para volver a mi torre... Fue entonces cuando me encontré contigo... Bueno, me entró el pánico...

Sirius la cortó de pronto, sujetando su brazo con demasiada fuerza y tirando de ella para avanzar rápidamente por los pasillos. Marlene no se molestó en forcejear, por más que le doliese, porque había visto lo ojos del chico. No eran los de siempre, no eran esos ojos que, un tiempo atrás, la miraban con cariño. Ahora parecían odiarla y despreciarla, como si, de alguna forma, le hubiese traicionado. Caminaron en silencio durante un largo rato hasta que Sirius se detuvo frente a un tapiz. Lo retiró con brusquedad y la empujó dentro para seguirla después. La Ravenclaw no estaba segura de dónde estaban, aunque, antes de girar por última vez, la pareció reconocer uno de los cuadros cercanos a los lavabos del quinto piso. El pasadizo era estrecho, tanto que cuando el muchacho entró quedaron frente a frente tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre la cara.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo. -Quería que hablara, que llorase, que le diera todos los detalles... Necesitaba incrementar ese odio y ese miedo que le cegaba.

-Si sabe que te he contado algo irá a por mis hermanos... -Gimoteó la chica sin ocultar el pavor que sentía. Aquello hacía que un intenso calor inundase el cuerpo del muchacho, como si de pronto su sangre hirviese. "Dame un motivo, solo uno más..."

-Si no me lo cuentas lo hará igual... Deja que le pare... -Bramó, golpeando con el puño la pared. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía sucia la palma de la mano, pero no era posible si lo único que sangraba eran sus nudillos. -¿Qué tienes en el brazo?

-No es nada...

-Sí es algo. Enséñamelo. -Acercó tanto su rostro al de ella que sus labios prácticamente le rozaban la piel. -O me lo enseñas por las buenas o tendré que verlo por las malas. -Estaba haciéndolo otra vez. Aquella locura estaba volviendo a apresarlo, a nublar su vista. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y flexionó los codos, inclinándose aún más hacia delante, apresando a Marlene contra su pecho e impidiendo que se moviera.

-Me estás asustando...

-¿Asustándote? Creí que tú no te asustabas por nada... Que la gran Marlene McKinnon puede soportar todo ella sola... -Ladró a su oído, casi fuera de sí.

-Sirius, por favor.

-Enséñamelo... -Repitió lentamente, amenazador.

Marlene tragó saliva con dificultad al tiempo que remangaba su brazo y dejaba ver los cortes que Rosier había hecho.

-Voy a matarle... -Susurró. -¡Voy a matarle! -Gritó esta vez, golpeando repetidamente la pared.

Marlene se encogió aún más sobre sí misma, apartando la cara y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No sabía cuándo había empezado a llorar, no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Sólo quería correr, salir de allí y alejarse cuanto pudiese de él.

-Por favor, Sirius... Ya basta... -Suplicó.

Sirius se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué diferencia había entre él y Rosier? La niebla comenzó a disolverse para volver a la penumbra del pasadizo, al cuerpo tembloroso de Marlene y a sus lágrimas, al miedo en sus ojos verdes... Y al miedo que él mismo sentía.

-Merlín... Lo siento, Marlene... -Bajó las manos con torpeza, alejándose cuanto le permitía aquel lugar. Trastabilló, intentando avanzar de espaldas. Tropezó y cayó al polvoriento suelo, pero no se quejó. No podía apartar la vista de la chica, que permanecía con la cabeza vuelta hacia otro lado, los brazos caídos y su pelo enmarañado. Lloraba y todo era por su culpa. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo hasta convertirse en un sollozo en sus labios. Entonces lloró con ella... Por ella y por él.

Ninguno supo decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así.

-Si no hacía todo lo que él quisiera, iría a por mis hermanos... -Hipó Marlene, sin abrir los ojos, sin dejar de llorar, pero con los puños cerrados de pura rabia. -Al principio le dije que no... Tonta de mí pensé que sólo quería provocarme... Entonces Luke apareció al día siguiente con varios moretones. No tuvo que decirme nada para entender que fue Rosier... Van a la misma casa y creo que, en su sala común, Travers, Mulciber y Rosier empezaron a insultarle y a decir que yo era una puta y él quiso defenderme... -Paró un instante para coger aire. -Cuando me enfrenté a Rosier se rio y me dijo que me prepara, que a partir de aquel momento yo sería su perra si no quería que lo de Luke se volviese a repetir... Yo creí que podría soportarlo, que un par de golpes no eran para tanto... Pero después... Sólo fue una vez, lo juro... Me bloqueé y no fui capaz de reaccionar y...

Sirius guardó silencio. Había escuchado a la chica sin poder pestañear. Ya no estaba seguro de a quién quería herir más: a Rosier o a sí mismo.

-Me odio... Me odio tantísimo que sé que esto me lo merezco. -Alzó el brazo, mostrando la herida. Ahora le miraba, con los ojos enrojecidos y cargados de miedo.

-No digas eso...

-¡Pero es la verdad! Soy una puta y he dejado que hiciese conmigo lo que quisiese. Me las doy de valiente y no soy más que una cría asustada. Pero si le hace algo Luke o a Nicholas... No seré capaz de perdonármelo.

-¿Confías en mí? -Ella negó con la cabeza. No la culpaba. -No importa... Pero no volverá a tocarte...

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Marlene aprovechó el momento para ir hacia la salida, alejándose aún más de Sirius. Aunque sus ojos volviesen a ser los de siempre, temía que de nuevo enloqueciera.

-Solo una cosa más, Marlene... -La llamó, con voz suave. -¿Cuándo decidiste acabar lo nuestro? ¿Antes o después de estar con él?

-Eso no es justo. -Respondió, deteniéndose junto al tapiz. -Pero... ¿Acaso importa ya?


	7. Capítulo 7

El invierno pasó en apenas un suspiro. El calor llegó a Hogwarts de pronto, derritió la nieve y dejó brotar las primeras flores de la primavera. Los alumnos de quinto y séptimo abarrotaban la biblioteca mientras que el resto de alumnos disfrutaba del sol sin la presión de los TIMO o los EXTASIS. Lily había organizado horarios de estudio para todos sus compañeros, adaptándolo según las necesidades de cada uno: entrenamientos de quidditch, la luna llena, el coro de la escuela y el escuadrón de guardaespaldas que habían formado para proteger a todos aquellos alumnos que podían sufrir cualquier tipo de vejación por parte de Rosier y sus amigos. Si bien había sido una iniciativa de los Merodeadores, pronto hubo muchos otros alumnos de otras casas que pronto se les unieron.

-¿Cómo está Luke? -Preguntó Lily a Marlene mientras buscaban un manual sobre plantas mediterráneas en una estantería cercana a su mesa.

-Bien, creo... No sé qué le habrá dicho Snape a Rosier, pero ha funcionado. Luke no está contento porque la mayor parte de sus compañeros de casa le han dado de lado, pero entiende que es lo mejor...

-Bueno, sólo le dijo que yo estaba dispuesta a delatarle si volvía a ponerle la mano encima. Por no hablar de la presión que supone que ninguna de sus víctimas potenciales vaya sola... -Dejó escapar una suave risita, que procuró apagar poniendo una mano sobre sus labios. -Aunque han aumentado las peleas en los pasillos, ahora estará más igualado.

-No sé cómo agradecer todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, Lily... -Musitó con sinceridad, pero sin sonreír. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Agradéceselo a Sirius... Aunque me duela decirlo, él ha sido el cerebro en todo esto. -Marlene se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y observó al muchacho. Lejos de estar estudiando, había comenzado la construcción de una torre de plumas, utilizando para ello las suyas, las de James y las del pobre Remus, que intentaba desesperadamente estudiar pese a sus amigos. -Aquí está el libro... Quita esa cara de embelesada y volvamos...

-Lils... -Musitó mientras la frenaba antes de acercarse más a la mesa, agarrando su mano. -¿Crees que Sirius y yo volveremos a estar como antes en algún momento?

-La verdad... -Alternó su mirada de uno a otro. -No creo que nada vuelva a ser como era... Para nadie...

-Hey! -Les interrumpió Remus, con gesto enfurruñado. -Estoy a punto de estallar... -Susurró justo antes de que se oyese una pequeña explosión y varias volutas de humo violeta surgiesen de la mesa que estaban ocupando. -Lily, haz algo o te juro que no llegaréis a tener hijos...

Lily le dio un suave empujón con una sonrisa divertida que pronto cambió por su gesto de "soy una prefecta y debéis obedecerme" que tanto aterraba a sus amigos. Marlene se giró hacia Remus, con un gesto triste en los ojos, y le acarició el pelo con cariño, quitándole restos de plumas que habían flotado hasta allí tras la explosión.

-Deberíamos aprovechar una de las aulas vacías para seguir estudiando antes de que no expulsen definitivamente de la biblioteca.

-No hace falta que lo digas dos veces -Musitó la voz de James a su espalda, más seria de lo habitual. -Hay serpientes en camino.

Se apresuraron a recoger todos sus pergaminos, los restos de plumas y algún que otro libro, pero al cruzar la puerta se encontraron con la mayor parte de los alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin. Rosier iba encabezando la marcha, erguido e hinchado como un pavo real, aunque a ninguno se les escapó la cicatriz que le quedó en el labio inferior después de la pelea de Navidad. El grupo se detuvo, cediéndoles el paso entre cuchicheos y risitas.

-Estás preciosa, McKinnon... -Exclamó Rosier cuando la castaña pasó casi corriendo ante ellos.

-Que galante por tu parte... -Escupió Lily, interponiéndose entre él y Sirius. El Gryffindor volvía a tener esa mirada perdida que tanto miedo y preocupación despertaba entre sus amigos.

-Apártate, sangre-sucia... Esta guerra no va contigo ni con los de tu calaña...

-Gente como tú nos has metido a todos en ella...

-Vayámonos, Lils... -Marlene tironeaba de ella mientras James y Peter hacían lo propio con Sirius.

-Eso... Haz caso a la putita de tu amiga... ¡Hey, Black! -Exclamó, mirando por encima de las dos chicas. -No sé cómo la dejaste escapar... Pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de mantenerla satisf...

El tortazo resonó por todo el pasillo, incluso alguna cabeza curiosa se asomó a través de la puerta de la biblioteca aun a riesgo de convertirse en daños colaterales. Nadie se movía, nadie hablaba. Rosier aún tenía la cara girada, sorprendido, y Marlene, frente a él, respiraba de forma acelerada.

-Repítelo y estaré encantada de hacer lo mismo con tu otra mejilla...

Rosier se giró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y la agarró del cuello con fuerza. Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos y, mientras el Slytherin afianzaba aún más la presión sobre la chica, sintió una ardiente punzada sobre el cuello.

-Voy a explicártelo despacio, para que tu minúsculo cerebro pueda entenderlo: estoy teniendo una tarde realmente complicada... Suéltala y quizá no me falle el pulso. -Musitó Remus a su lado. Rosier no parecía dispuesto a obedecer, aunque sabía que llevaba las de perder. Todos los demás presentes habían sacado sus varitas y se apuntaban mutuamente, aunque las miradas estaban clavadas en el Gryffindor. -Suéltala... Y si yo fuera a tus amigos, intentaría que esta situación se solucionase lo más rápido posible...

Rosier se apartó lentamente de Marlene y levantó las manos pacíficamente en señal de rendición, pero con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Esto no va a quedar así...

-No, claro que no. -Continuó Remus. -Porque te vas a dar media vuelta junto a tu pandilla de serpientes y vais a entrar en la biblioteca... Y aquí no ha pasado nada... -Se acercó para susurrarle amenazador al oído. -No creas que es Sirius el único que desea verte sangrar...

Los Slytherin dieron un paso atrás, guardando sus varitas, a una indicación de Rosier, pero no fue hasta que entraron en la biblioteca que Remus bajó la varita. El grupo se quedó allí quieto, contemplando al chico cuyo rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de crispación.

-Mañana hay luna llena, ¿no? -La voz de Peter sonó de improviso, acaparando todas las atenciones.

Como si tuviesen un resorte en el cuello, todos se giraron a observar al chico. El joven, pequeño y rubio, se encogió aún más sobre sí mismo, dándose cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras. Marlene entreabrió sus labios. Era la única que aún miraba a Remus mientras su cerebro funcionaba a gran velocidad.

-Entonces... -Las repentinas recaídas de su madre, esa irascibilidad durante un par de días al mes, su cara de felicidad ante un filete poco hecho... Se acercó y le besó suavemente la mejilla. -Gracias...

Remus respondió con una suave sonrisa. No le gustaba que su secreto se conociese. Siempre había tenido pánico a la reacción de los demás, especialmente la de aquellos por los que sentía cariño. Sin embargo, igual que había ocurrido con Lily y con los Merodeadores, parecía que no siempre inspiraba temor. Prefería morir a hacer daño a sus seres queridos, pero también prefería morir a la condena de una vida de repudio y soledad.

Hubiese querido decirle "gracias a ti por no huir...", pero guardó silencio mientras observaba como la chica se volvía hacia Sirius para tranquilizarle y como Lily y James comenzaban a avanzar reprendiendo a Peter. Un repentino calor invadió su cuerpo y una vocecita le dijo en el fondo de su cabeza: "no estarás solo mientras ellos vivan..."


	8. Capítulo 8

-¿Remus saldrá de la enfermería para el partido?

-Esa es la idea... Lleva ya tres días... Y la cornada que le diste no fue para tanto... Así que no te mortifiques más, James, y céntrate en patear el culo a Ravenclaw como sólo tú sabes.

-Cualquiera aguanta después a Marlene... -Runfló James, buscando sus gafas entre las revueltas sábanas de su cama.

-Con ganar por la mínima os vale, ¿verdad? Pues dales ventaja y listo... No les vendrá mal a esas ratas de biblioteca.

-Sí, claro... Eso es exactamente en lo que estaba yo pensando... "Mira, Marlene, no me odies pero voy a patear el culo a los de tu casa y, como os veo un poco lentitos, además os daré ventaja..." -Rodó los ojos con cierta exasperación. -Sé un valiente Gryffindor y dile ha sido tu idea...

-Dejaros de tonterías y vamos a desayunar... ¡Me muero de hambre! -Les gritó Peter mientras salía por la puerta.

-¡Qué fácil es decirlo! -Le contestó James, aunque no estaba seguro de que le hubiese oído. Por su parte, tenía el estómago revuelto. Sabía que era su último partido y no quería que los nervios le traicionasen... Sabía que habría ojeadores de algunos de los mejores equipos de Gran Bretaña y, aunque no estaba seguro de querer dedicarse a ello, su ego le pedía a gritos que al menos le hiciesen una oferta... Aunque fuese de los Chudley Cannons.

Tal y como Sirius había predicho, al finalizar el desayuno Remus entró en el Gran Comedor, pálido y con varias magulladuras, pero sonriente. Bajaron todos juntos al campo y, en la entrada de los vestuarios se despidieron de James, deseándole suerte. Guiados por Lily y Alice, se hicieron con los mejores asientos de la grada y esperaron a que el resto de sus compañeros fuesen llegando. Era el último partido de la temporada y nadie parecía querer perdérselo.

El ambiente era inmejorable. Se oían cánticos aquí y allá y los colores de las dos casas que se enfrentaban se veían por todas partes, brillantes bajo el intenso sol. Sin embargo, Sirius no parecía disfrutar y se mostraba inquieto, sin parar de mirar a un lado y a otro.

-¿Estás bien? Me estás poniendo nerviosa -Le preguntó Alice, golpeándole en el hombro para que estuviese quieto.

-La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien... Es como una sensación rara, de que algo va a ocurrir...

-Son los nervios... Yo tampoco estoy bien... -Le susurró Lily. -¡Ahí están! -Gritó de pronto, cuando los jugadores salieron al campo.

Instantes después ya estaban en el aire y Gryffindor iba 20 arriba. Lo cierto era que, la efusividad inicial había desaparecido. Nadie gritaba e incluso se oía algún llanto aislado. Los jugadores habían comenzado a pasarse la pelota casi por obligación y los buscadores permanecían casi parados en el centro del campo.

-No... No estoy bien... -Musitó Sirius, despejándose la cara con ambas manos, intentando deshacerse de la sensación de mareo y congoja que le había invadido. -Creo que debería volver al castillo...

-¿Qué eso? -Señaló Remus, apuntando hacia la entrada al castillo. Todos siguieron su dedo con la vista. En el lugar donde debían estar los cerdos alados se había formado una niebla densa y oscura que parecía chocar contra la barrera mágica.

La voz amplificada del director resonó por todo el campo. "Todos los alumnos deben volver a sus salas comunes inmediatamente". Tras ellos apareció la profesora MacGonagall, que comenzó a dar indicaciones rápidas a Lily. La pelirroja parecía entender tanto como quienes no la oían, pero al final asintió y comenzó a dar órdenes a todos los alumnos.

-Profesora, ¿qué ocurre?

-Dementores, Black... Pero no se preocupen, eso solo una medida preventiva, no pued... -La nube había traspasado la reja de entrada y avanzaba rápido, tanto que pronto pudieron diferenciar lo que parecían capas negras que flotaban por el aire. -Cualquier alumno mayor de edad que sepa conjurar un patronus puede quedarse a ayudar...

-Aquí somos un blanco fácil, profesora.

-Tiene razón, Lupin...

Con una agilidad poco natural para una mujer de su edad, la profesora comenzó a descender la gradería esquivando alumnos y dando órdenes aquí y allá. No obstante, no pudieron llegar muy lejos pues los dementores avanzaban a gran velocidad. Detuvieron su carrera para unirse al resto de profesores y a varios alumnos que habían optado por quedarse: Meadowes, Prewet,... En su mayoría eran miembros de esa pequeña brigada de guardaespaldas que habían formado tras la pelea de Sirius y Rosier.

Pronto, el aire se plagó de volutas plateadas y varios animales de diferentes especies que embestían y desgarraban a los dementores. Pero eran demasiados y, poco a poco, varios de los alumnos fueron perdiendo el conocimiento. Sirius sintió como sus rodillas se flaqueaban. La fuerza de los pensamientos alegres y positivos se iba con facilidad. De pronto, su llegada a Hogwarts se convertía en la vuelta a la casa de los Black, conocer a James se convertía en su pelea con Rosier, Marlene... Marlene se desvanecía poco a poco entre una espesa niebla blanca. Y cuando esa niebla era más densa, hasta el punto de cegarle, un enorme ave fénix plateado atravesó los terrenos, espantando a todos los dementores que encontraba a su paso.

Sirius palmeó a su lado hasta encontrar la mano de Remus y la agarró con fuerza; y continuó apretando hasta que su amigo le devolvió la presión. Rodó sobre sí mismo, intentado distinguir algo entre la estela plateada que aún permanecía en el aire. A pocos metros de ellos, Dumbledore y MacGonagall cuchicheaban en lo que parecía una discusión bastante acalorada. El director la zanjó, caminando hacia la entrada, con varita en alto.

-¿Cómo estás, Remus? -Alice, Marlene y algunos otros alumnos se habían acercado. La Gryffindor tenía una herida en el labio, seguramente también había perdido el conocimiento, pero aun así su aspecto era considerablemente mejor que el de su amigo.

Remus alzó un pulgar mientras intentaba no atragantarse con la cantidad de chocolate que James introducía en su boca.

-Son ustedes excepcionales, alumnos. -Exclamó la profesora MacGonagall. -Pero no es momento de celebraciones... Por favor, todos a la enfermería y después a sus salas comunes. Cuento con su discreción con este asunto, por supuesto.

Nadie se atrevería a llevar la contraria a la profesora MacGonagall, por eso, un par de horas después, todo el colegio sabía lo ocurrido en los terrenos.


	9. Capítulo 9

James movió su pluma entre sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Desenrolló su pergamino y revisó de nuevo todas sus respuestas. Estaba seguro de que ese examen estaba aprobado, pero no podía evitar dudar sobre algunas fechas, en especial sobre la revuelta de los gnomos del siglo XIX. Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor. Lily estaba totalmente pegada al pergamino, tanto que su pequeña naricilla casi rozaba con él, exactamente igual que Remus. Sirius parecía tranquilo y miraba a través del ventanal que daba a los terrenos y Marlene, a su derecha, releía de nuevo su pergamino. Peter, Alice, Dorcas y los demás estaban a su espalda y, por mucho que Binns fuese un fantasma, podía acusarlo de copiar sin ningún problema.

Unos minutos más tarde, los cuatro jefes de las casas de Hogwarts entraron en el Gran Comedor, lugar donde se realizaban los exámenes escritos. Con un gesto de varita, MacGonagall recogió todos los pergaminos, que se enrollaron y lacraron por sí solos, y los dejó sobre la mesa principal.

-Enhorabuena a todos. Este ha sido su último examen en nuestra escuela. -Todos los alumnos estallaron en aplausos y gritos de júbilo. -Los resultados se colgarán dentro de dos días en sus salas comunes. Ni que decirse tiene que hasta el fin del año escolar se espera de ustedes el mayor civismo y un comportamiento impecable...

-No sé por quién lo dice... -Musitó James, aunque sólo las personas más cercanas pudieron oírle.

En los terrenos apenas se oía más que el murmullo tenue de la brisa sobre la hierba. Por unos instantes, disfrutaban de la paz que les brindaba el castillo. ¿Cuándo podrían volver a disfrutarlo así? Alice proponía reencontrarse cuando, en un futuro, sus hijos tuviesen que coger el Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez.

-¿Recordáis lo importante que fue aquél día? -James sonrió, apoyado sobre el regazo de Lily. -Imaginaos ver sus caritas sonrientes a punto de comenzar su mayor aventura.

-Seguro que tiene los ojos de su madre. -Musitó el chico, embelesado, contemplando como Lily se sonrojaba. Junto a ellos, Sirius hacía gestos de querer vomitar que provocaron las risas de sus compañeros. -Búrlate, pero ya te enamorarás y tu narcisismo te llevará a desear crear mini-Sirius Black... Por supuesto, el primero se llamará James... -Sirius se levantó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Se sacudió unas cuantas briznas de hierba de los pantalones y comenzó a caminar. -¡No te mosquees! Acepto que el primero se llame Remus... -Le gritó.

-Cállate, Potter... -Le contestó, girándose y andando hacia atrás. -Por si no lo recuerdas, tengo una fiesta que preparar... Ya oíste a MacGonagall... ¡Debemos ser cívicos!

Si James le contestó, no llegó a oírlo. Avanzó con calma hasta las escaleras de entrada y echó un vistazo al Mapa del Merodeador. La profesora se lo había dejado claro cuando fueron a pedirle permiso para armar un poco más de jaleo que habitualmente.

-Desde luego, en la Sala Común no lo harán... Si no molestan a ningún alumno de otro curso... Y los profesores no podemos localizarles -Le susurró. -No veo cómo no podrán festejarlo... Quien sabe... Quizá el profesorado también esté organizando su propia fiesta ya que al fin les perdemos de vista...

La sonrisa de la profesora le dejó petrificado. ¿Aquello era bueno? ¿De verdad era una sonrisa o se trataba de un rictus extraño? ¡Quizá estaba sufriendo un ataque cerebral! Y mientras él se debatía entre prestarle primeros auxilios o sonreírle de vuelta, Lily se encargó de empujarle hasta los terrenos para que no terminara por fastidiar el plan.

Y ahí estaba él, frente a la sala de los menesteres. Necesitaba darle órdenes de lo que quería, de a quienes debía mostrarse,... Su primer instinto fue negar la entrada a todo Slytherin, pero entonces le irían con el cuento a la profesora y adiós fiesta. Así que optó por dar órdenes sencillas: alumnos de séptimo y alcohol... Mucho alcohol. Se paseó un par de veces a lo largo de la pared que pronto se convertiría en una puerta y, cuando esta se dibujó, pasó a su interior.

-Perfecto... -Dijo una voz femenina tras él mientras admiraba la simplicidad de su obra. -Escudos de todas las casas, mesas con bebida, comida,... Poca luz... Le doy un aprobado alto, señor Black.

-Gracias, señorita McKinnon. -Estiró un brazo y lo pasó sobre los hombros de ella. -Ya verás... Esta noche va a ser inolvidable...

-De eso puedes estar seguro, Black. -La voz de Rosier provocó que toda su musculatura se tensase. -Es un poco sombrío, pero teniendo en cuenta que tú eres un repudiado, seguramente te sirva para ir habituándote a la cloaca en la que tendrás que vivir a partir de ahora.

Sirius se giró violentamente, empujando a Marlene a un lado.

-Eres muy gallito cuando tienes a tus amigos detrás... Pero en Navidad no eras tan bravucón.

-Yo lo recuerdo de otra forma...

-¿Quieres repetirlo?

-Cuando quieras. -Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían avanzado hasta quedar a poco más de un paso de distancia. -Tengo ganas de que nos encontremos fuera, Black...

-¿Irás escondido tras una máscara plateada?

-Esa lengua tuya será tu perdición...

-Si quieres probarla... Búscame esta noche, Rosier...

Aquello fue lo suficientemente ofensivo para el Slytherin como para optar por darse media vuelta y salir de la sala. Sirius se giró para comprobar que Marlene estaba bien. La chica se tapaba la boca con una expresión divertida y de sorpresa en los ojos.

-Eres un auténtico suicida -Y ahí estaba, en sus labios, su primera sonrisa en meses.


	10. Capítulo 10

La música resonaba en el interior de la sala, la bebida corría de aquí para allá y todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutándolo. En el centro de la sala los alumnos bailaban, saltaban y trataban de conversar a gritos. Había parejas que habían desaparecido hacía rato y James y Lily estaban a punto de abandonarles también.

-Remus, Dorcas no ha dejado de mirarte en toda la noche...

-¡Ni yo a ella!

-¿Estás borracho?

-Puede...

-Esto sí que debería constar en Historia de Hogwarts.

-Voy a lanzarme... Y voy a besarla...

-¡Ese es el espíritu, Lunático!

Sirius dio un pequeño empujón a su amigo que fue directo hacia la rubia para estamparle un enorme beso en los labios. En un primer momento, Dorcas no reaccionó, pero cuando lo hizo, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del chico y a punto estuvieron de caer. La gente de su alrededor comenzó a vocear y jalear, celebrándolo.

-Eres la única que no está borracha aquí, McKinnon.

-Eso puede arreglarse... Dorcas era la única persona que me quedaba que no tuviese una lengua ajena en su boca.

-Vamos... -Sirius la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una zona más alejada y tranquila donde un par de elfos servían bebidas a una velocidad increíble. Guiñó un ojo a uno de ellos mientras cogía una botella de whisky y dos vasos de chupito. Se sentaron sobre una de las mesas de comida que había quedado vacía y el chico llenó ambos vasos. -Hasta el fondo.

Ambos alzaron su bebida y cuando estaban a punto de tomarlo, Rosier tomó el vaso de la chica y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

-Te propongo un juego, Black... El último en pie se queda a la chica.

-Echo.

-Veo que parto con ventaja... Tú ya estás borracho...

-Aún puedo estarlo más.

Marlene se bajó de la mesa y la rodeó por el lado contrario hasta quedar tras Sirius.

-¿Yo no puedo opinar? -Le susurró.

-No. -Ahí estaba otra vez aquella mirada, oscura, perdida, fuera de sí. Había contestado como un autómata, sin escuchar realmente lo que la Ravenclaw le había dicho. -¿Empezamos?

Recargaron los vasos y bebieron a un mismo tiempo. Continuaron así tres veces más hasta que Rosier tomó la palabra.

-Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste dejar que te dejase sin más...

-Respeté su decisión.

Bebieron de nuevo.

-Estoy seguro... Sabes... Había veces en las que gimoteaba tu nombre mientras lloraba. -Bebieron de nuevo. -"Sirius... Sirius..." -Exclamó, imitando la voz de una chica. –Incluso en la cama…

-Dame un solo motivo para que no te mate aquí mismo.

-Porque tú también estarías muerto... -Se echó hacia delante. -Sé que Dumbledore me observa... ¿por qué te crees que los últimos meses habéis estado tan tranquilos? ¿Por ese batallón de sangresucias y traidores a la sangre? No... Pero en un par de días me encargaré de que tu vida y la vida de McKinnon sea un auténtico infierno... Por cierto, ¿y ella dónde está?

Rosier se levantó en el momento en que Sirius se giró para comprobar que, efectivamente, Marlene ya no estaba tras él. Se puso en pie de un salto y recorrió la sala sin importarle si empujaba a alguien o si vertía bebida. Él sólo buscaba desesperado los ojos verdes de Marlene, ayudado por la densa niebla que embotaba y desdibujaba todo lo demás.

Salió del lugar con la cara desencajada y buscó entre su ropa un legajo de pergamino que pronto se convirtió en el Mapa del Merodeador. La Torre Ravenclaw, las mazmorras, los terrenos y el lago,... Nada... Primer piso, segundo piso... Nada... Tercer y cuarto piso, desiertos... Quinto piso... Ahí estaba. Reconoció al instante el lugar y comenzó a correr.

Al llegar a un tapiz que representaba una cacería se detuvo, resollando. Alargó la mano, con intención de abrirlo, pero se detuvo. Sabía que la había perdido, y quizá para siempre. Se dio la vuelta y revolvió su largo cabello, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Siempre lo preferirás a él antes que a mí...

-Para mí tú eres lo primero.

-No me hagas reír, Sirius...

-Te lo juro... -Se volvió hacia ella, agarrándola de los hombros. -Sé que no confías en mí... Ni yo mismo lo hago... Pero créeme, por favor.

Marlene negó con la cabeza y le dio la botella de la que había estado bebiendo justo antes de comenzar a caminar. Sirius agarró su brazo antes de que se alejase. Pero no supo que decir y la dejó marchar, quedándose solo una vez más.


	11. Capítulo 11

Aquella era su última noche en Hogwarts. Hacía rato que sus amigos habían bajado a la Sala Común para la pequeña celebración que tenían preparada, a modo de despedida, para todos los alumnos de su casa. Sirius sonrió de medio lado. Sabía en qué consistiría: James daría un largo discurso sobre cómo perpetuar el legado de los Merodeadores y Lily le cortaría a la mitad para recordar que aquello era un templo del estudio y que no olvidasen que todo lo que aprendiesen allí les serviría para su vida futura. Pero él no tenía cuerpo para celebraciones. Además de una gran resaca, Sirius tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. No era sólo la melancolía de dejar atrás siete años maravillosos en el colegio... Era miedo ante lo que estaba por venir.

Podría sonar paradójico -y a él se le antojaba irónico- que un Gryffindor tuviese miedo, pero de un tiempo a esta parte había notado cambios en él que le aterraban. Siempre había sido un chico con un fuerte carácter y mal genio que prefería ladrar a dialogar, pero la violencia nunca había sido un recurso para él. Estaba aterrado por esos momentos en los que su mente se nublaba, por la sed de sangre que sentía, por no ser capaz de controlarlo. No se le habían escapado las miradas fugaces de sus amigos que, preocupados por él habían intentado alejarle lo más posible de cualquier situación que le alterase. Solía preguntarse qué haría cuando estuviese fuera, cómo podría ganarse la vida un chico sin nada: ni familia, ni recursos, ni un carácter apto para recibir órdenes. James insistía en que continuase viviendo con él, que los Potter estarían encantados de ello, que sería como un hijo más, como el hermano que nunca tuvo; pero no podía evitar el sentirse como un intruso.

Se giró sobre sí mismo para observar el techo de su cama con dosel. Quizá se estaba volviendo loco. Era bien consciente de que ya no era el mismo de antes. Siempre había pensado que su futuro era ser auror o alguna profesión similar que le reportase cierta gloria y reconocimiento, pero la oscuridad que imperaba tras los muros del castillo no podía combatirse desde las instituciones existentes. Había oído comentar a Charlus Potter que el Ministerio empezaba a corromperse, que había muchos partidarios del que se hacía llamar Señor Tenebroso en puestos de importancia y que, si no se hacía algo pronto, el mundo mágico entraría en una guerra civil. Si se paraba a pensarlo, esa guerra ya había estallado: hermano contra hermano, como le ocurría a él.

Pero él era un rebelde. Luchaba contra todo aquello que se escapase de su idea de la moralidad y el bien. Si algo era injusto, al menos bajo su mirada de adolescente, debía tomar medidas. Pero ya no era un crío. Desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad y sintió tan cercana su salida de la escuela, comenzó a ver las injusticias de otra forma. Y el sentirlas tan cerca, como lo ocurrido a Marlene, le habían abierto los ojos a una realidad que no le gustaba y que no podía transformar a su antojo. Ya no le valía el sabotear una clase porque consideraba que la lección era absurda ni escaparse a hurtadillas para visitar Hogsmeade porque el director le había castigado. Y había contestado a esa impotencia con violencia.

Por un momento, dejó que su mente vagase libre entre el pelo castaño de Marlene, sus ojos verdes, sus cardenales y heridas... Y sintió odio. Todo su cuerpo se fue tensando lentamente, desde sus pies a su ceño. La niebla regresaba y le envolvía como un abrazo. Le costaba buscar buenos recuerdos de ella pues solo veía la palabra puta gravada a sangre en su piel. Aquel deseo incontrolable de golpear algo o a alguien aumentaba por segundos y una lágrima se escapó de su mirada gris.

-No quiero volverme loco.

Su cuerpo fue mutando, apareciendo un pelaje denso y negro y alargando su rostro hasta tomar la forma de un enorme perro negro. Con aquellos colmillos podría desgarrar con facilidad la piel de Rosier, sentir su sangre, y nadie sabría que fue él. Sus patas comenzaron a moverse y descendió hasta la sala común donde el resto de los alumnos jaleaba a James mientras daba, enaltecido, su discurso. Nadie reparó en cómo el retrato de la Dama Gorda le cedió el paso y despareció sigilosamente en la oscuridad de los pasillos. ¿A quién iba a preocuparle un animal que merodeaba por los corredores? La señora Norris apareció entre las sombras de un pasillo de la segunda planta, pero con una simple mirada del gran cánido salió corriendo despavorida. Nadie podría detenerle.

Continuó descendiendo hacia la entrada del castillo. Su objetivo estaba cerca. Podía oler desde allí la humedad de las mazmorras y los restos de pociones del aula. Ya no era Sirius Black, ahora era Canuto, y Canuto no tenía que responder ante nadie. Unas risitas nerviosas y pasos acelerados atrajeron su atención cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta que daba paso a la zona inferior del castillo. De un pasillo apenas visible, cercano al Gran Comedor, que daba acceso a las cocinas y a la sala común de Hufflepuff aparecieron un pequeño grupo de alumnos, pero no se quedó a comprobar de quien se trataba. Salvo los merodeadores, que estaban en la sala común, nadie podría reconocerle.

Sus paso sonaban amortiguados en el silencio de las mazmorras. Pasó junto al despacho de Slughorn y giró a la derecha. Descendió por un corto tramo de escaleras y llegó a la entrada de la sala común. Sólo tenía que esperar a que alguien entrase o saliese para colarse. Después, encontraría a Rosier y le despedazaría. Sin embargo, unas voces atrajeron su atención y en su rostro animal apareció una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se giró con lentitud, observando a los tres alumnos que habían detenido su caminata al verlo allí. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Avanzó, gruñendo, y ellos retrocedieron, pero cada paso del perro eran tres suyos: no tenían ninguna posibilidad. Flexionó sus patas traseras para tomar impulso y comenzó la carrera. Le daban igual los otros dos, su objetivo era Rosier, sólo él. El chico comenzó a coger velocidad y le persiguió sin descanso hasta que habían girado las suficientes esquinas como para desorientar a los otros Slytherin, que a buen seguro había ido a buscar ayuda.

Mientras corrían por una de las zonas más profundas del castillo, donde apenas había antorchas que iluminasen el lugar, Rosier tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Se giró y comenzó a gatear de espaldas, arrastrándose por el sucio y empedrado suelo sin apartar la vista del perro que le seguía, ahora a paso lento. Era un cazador tanteando su presa.

Sirius sabía que había llegado el momento. Podía oler el miedo que emanaba el Slytherin. Cargó su peso en las patas traseras y saltó sobre su pecho, inmovilizándole. Acercó el hocico, sin dejar de gruñir, a su cara. Podría degollarle en aquel mismo momento y el mundo se lo agradecería eternamente. La endiablada niebla enfocaba únicamente su vista en su cuello, tenso y estirado del chico. Pero aquello haría todo más fácil, demasiado rápido y muy poco doloroso.

Ladró con furia, escupiendo en su cara y lazó la primera dentellada sobre su hombro. El aullido de dolor de Rosier hizo que su corazón palpitase con más fuerza. Podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y deslizarse por la comisura de su hocico. Soltó la presa, victorioso, y contempló como el Slytherin se retorcía de dolor.

-¡No!

Aquel grito agudo atrajo su atención de inmediato. No quería público que pudiese avisar a algún profesor antes de que terminara. La niebla, cada vez más densa, desdibujaba la figura de aquel intruso. No. No podía haber testigos. Rosier había dejado de moverse. Tanto ego y tanto orgullo para desmayarse de dolor por un mordisquito de nada... Soltó una carcajada que se convirtió en un ladrido aterrador entre sus dientes. De un ágil salto se encaró al testigo. Si podía liquidar dos indeseables de una vez, nadie podría reprocharle el haber dejado pasar la oportunidad.

Caminó despacio mientras la figura retrocedía. No necesitó coger mucho impulso para saltar sobre su pecho y hacerla caer. Se quedó allí, dejando que la sangre que aún permanecía en su hocico gotease sobre la cara de su nueva víctima. Un extraño olor, uno muy familiar, impregnó su nariz, paralizándole durante un instante.

-Sirius...

Gimoteaba como una niñita de primer curso, pero no le importaba. Sin embargo, lo que sí que le importaba era que supiese su nombre... ¿Cómo era posible? El olor penetró aún más en él hasta asentarse en su cerebro, luchando contra la niebla que le enloquecía y disipándola. Poco a poco, el rostro frente a él tomaba forma... El pelo castaño, los ojos verdes...

Emitió un aullido desesperado, propio de un animal herido, y retrocedió. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Marlene se incorporó lentamente, temiendo que el perro cambiase de idea y saltase de nuevo sobre ella. Sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaba ella, más se alejaba él. El sabor metálico en su boca lo asustó. No entendía nada... Pero un pensamiento fugaz le inspiró: Rosier.

Dio media vuelta y corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba el Slytherin, aún inconsciente, y lo zarandeó, empujándole con su cabeza y golpeándole con sus patas. No, no podía haberle matado. Pero el chico respiraba y su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Pero había sangre, mucha sangre.

Unos brazos rodearon su cuello y el calor del cuerpo de Marlene se posó sobre él como una agradable manta.

-Sé que eres tú... -Susurró. -Por favor, Sirius, por favor...

Lentamente, su cuerpo fue perdiendo su capa de pelo negro y convirtiéndose en piel, tela y miedo.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Sssh... -Marlene trataba de calmarlo, pero temblaba y Sirius no necesitaba ser un perro para saber que estaba aterrada. -Te necesito ahora... Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería... -Se puso en pie y tiró de él, pero estaba en shock y sólo podía mirar la herida del hombro del chico. -¡Vamos, por favor! Eres un animago ilegal, mayor de edad y has estado a punto de... Esto no se arregla con una palmadita en la espalda y un castigo limpiando trofeos... ¡Vamos!

Sirius se puso en pie, pero su cerebro no asimilaba lo que ocurría, parecía que lo viese desde fuera y no fuese capaz de retener aquella información. Entre los dos cargaron al Slytherin y, a través de pasadizos y escaleras secundarias para evitar ser vistos, llegaron a la enfermería. Sirius se dejó caer sobre una silla mientras Marlene daba explicaciones que él no comprendía a la enfermera. Unos minutos más tarde, ambos salían de la enfermería.

El chico caminaba por inercia, siguiendo los pasos de la Ravenclaw, hasta que esta se detuvo. Tenía el rostro empapado, con restos de sangre esparcidos por sus mejillas. Sirius giró la cabeza y se contempló en el reflejo de una ventana. Su aspecto no era mucho mejor.

-No puedes seguir así... -dijo ella, con voz apagada.

-No... No sé lo que me pasa... Es como si algo me impulsara a hacerlo... -De pronto, un gesto de espanto se dibujó en su rostro y se hizo a un lado para vomitar junto a un parterre de rosas. ¿Cuándo habían salido al exterior? Después de ello, se sintió mucho mejor, o al menos más consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Marlene le apartaba el pelo con cuidado, acariciándole al mismo tiempo. -¿Le he matado?

-No, no, no... -Se apresuró la chica a responder, esperando que eso le tranquilizase, aunque volvió a vomitar. -Se pondrá bien. La señora Pomfrey dice que un poco de díctamo y reposo serán suficiente.

-Voy a ir a Azkaban... Voy a pudrirme en una celda... ¡Quizá sea lo mejor! -Gritó. Temblaba y sudaba. Sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco iba debilitándose, como si un dementor estuviese absorbiendo toda su energía. -Sólo hago daño a quienes me rodean... ¡Oh, joder! Te he atacado...

-Tranquilízate, por favor... Sirius, cálmate... -El chico la miraba de una forma que hundía lentamente a Marlene: con desesperación. -Nadie excepto tú y yo sabemos qué ha ocurrido... Y nadie más lo sabrá, ¿entendido?

-Pero Rosier... Y Pomfrey...

-Ven... -Marlene tiró con suavidad de él para avanzar hasta el linde del bosque prohibido, donde no pudiesen ser oídos. Se sentó sobre un tronco caído y Sirius la imitó. -Cuando salía de las cocinas te vi... Sabía que eras tú porque tu amigo Peter es un bocazas y no sabe guardar un secreto. Hace un mes me sorprendió los cardenales que teníais después de la luna llena y como sabía que ni James ni tú, ni mucho menos Remus, iba a contarme la verdad, fui a por Peter... Una rata, un ciervo y un perro negro casi tan grande como un oso. Cuando me di cuenta de hacia dónde ibas, intenté seguirte pero me perdí y acabé en el aula de pociones. Estaba dispuesta a volver a mi torre cuando oí gritos y os encontré... Nadie más que pueda reconocerte sabrá que estabas allí...

-Tus compañeras...

-A mis compañeras las pedí que se adelantaran, que había quedado con Luke en las mazmorras...

-Eres muy buena mentirosa.

-La mejor. A Pomfrey le dije que tú y yo buscábamos algo de intimidad por ser nuestra última noche en el castillo y que nos encontramos a Rosier así, que creímos que estaba muerto, que nos manchamos porque intentamos taponar la herida... -Se encogió de hombros, intentando dar naturalidad a todo aquello pues parecía que el chico se estaba calmando. -Lo más complicado ha sido dar una explicación de porqué vas descalzo...

Y, al fin, el chico sonrió.

-Eres realmente valiente.

-No, no lo soy... Estaba muy asustada.

-¿Y ahora no?

-Sí, bastante la verdad. -Fue sincera, ella siempre era sincera con él. Por eso Sirius adoraba a Marlene.

-¿Y por qué sigues aquí?

-Porque me asusta más el daño que puedas hacerte a ti mismo. -Pasó una mano por su pelo, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda.

-Te sientes culpable.

-Sí.

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya... Soy yo... Me estoy volviendo loco...

-Entonces, déjame ayudarte. -La chica se iba acercando lentamente a él hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban.

-No. Sólo te haría daño. -Sirius tragó saliva con dificultad. Se moría por besarla, pero no así, no porque le tuviese miedo, no como lo había hecho con Rosier.

-No me importa... Puedo soportarlo, ¿recuerdas?

-Tengo que alejarme de todo... de todos...

-Entonces te seguiré.

El chico no pudo soportarlo más y la besó. Lo hizo con fuerza y furia, con desesperación. Sentía que aquellos labios eran lo único que le ataban a la cordura, un agarre firme al borde del abismo de su mente. Era su última noche en Hogwarts, pero aún tenían la eternidad por delante.


End file.
